FRIENDZONE
by Peachysteria
Summary: Cinta segitiga memang tidak pernah menyenangkan. Disini, Shinobu akan bercerita. BL! AU! Giyuutan! Giyuu x Tanjirou #GiyuuTanSparkleEvent


**Tittle : Friendzone**

**Cast : Tomioka Giyuu, Kamado Tanjirou, Shinobu Kocho**

**Genre : Shounen-ai, friendship**

**Author : Himawariyuzu**

**Desclaimer : Giyuutan milik Koyoharu Gotoge, fanfiksi ini murni milik saya. Dipersembahkan untuk meramaikan event #GiyuuTanSparkleEvent**

**Warning : Shounen-ai, bxb, OOC, AU!**

* * *

"Apa kau pernah dengar kalimat? Cinta segitiga itu memiliki sisi-sisi yang tajam. Siapapun yang terlibat didalamnya akan merasakan sakit yang sama?" wanita berambut hitam dengan aksen ungu meneguk birnya dengan pelan, matanya terkunci pada pria berkulit putih yang sedang berbincang dengan teman-temannya yang lain. Acara ulangtahun perusahaan kali ini diselenggarakan dengan meriah. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul dua belas lebih, tapi tampaknya para pegawai tidak memiliki keinginan untuk segera kembali kerumah.

"Jadi kau pernah merasakannya, Shinobu?" wanita bernama Mitsuri memandang rekan kerjanya itu dengan raut wajah sedih. Sisi melankolis Mitsuri disentil, ingin menyalahkan Kanao yang tiba-tiba membawa topik pembicaraan ini. Mereka sudah melupakan daging bakar yang kini disisihkan diatas piring.

"Tentu saja." Shinobu tersenyum kecil.

"Dengan siapa?" Kanao bertanya. Tidak ada jawaban, hanya ada suara musik klasik yang diputar dengan volume kecil. Tatapan Shinobu masih terpaku pada pria itu, Kanao dan Mitsuri mengikuti arah pandang Shinobu.

"Tomioka-san? Ah aku tidak heran." Mitsuri tahu betul jika Shinobu dan Giyuu berteman dekat, setiap kali ada yang menanyakan hubungan mereka. Giyuu dan Shinobu hanya akan tertawa.

"Sudah satu dekade."

"Selama itu?" Kanao terkejut bukan main. Shinobu tertawa kecil.

"Akan aku ceritakan sejak awal."

_**10 tahun yang lalu**_

"Kalau kau tidak mau bergabung dengan club, kau akan semakin dibenci loh Giyuu-kun." Giyuu menutup buku pengetahuan yang sejak tadi dibacanya, memandang kesal Shinobu yang duduk dihadapannya. Terkekeh ringan karena berhasil memancing emosi sahabat kecilnya itu. Sahabat sejak mereka sering membangun istana pasir bersama, hingga mereka kini sudah kelas satu SMA.

Giyuu adalah tipikal orang yang sangat sulit untuk didekati, Shinobu yang keras kepala memaksa Giyuu untuk terus bermain bersamanya.

"Aku tidak dibenci." Giyuu tetap pada sangkalannya seperti biasa, Shinobu tertawa lembut. Giyuu mengatakan kalimat sepolos itu dengan wajah datar.

"Padahal klub fotografi sudah mengajakmu bergabung loh." Salah satu anggota club fotografi bernama Gyomei bahkan menangis dihadapannya ketika Shinobu mengatakan bahwa ia tidak bisa membantu Gyomei untuk membujuk Giyuu. Merasa bersalah membuat anak orang menangis, Shinobu akhirnya menyerah.

"Tidak tertarik."

"Cobalah datang, Giyuu-kun." Shinobu tidak menyerah.

"A-ano aku ingin bertemu dengan Tomioka-san." Keduanya menoleh kesumber suara ketika marga Giyuu disebutkan. Seorang bocah dengan bekas luka didahi tengah dihadang oleh Uzui Tengen, teman sekelas mereka yang terkenal playboy dan drummer band sekolah.

"Boleh saja, tapi beri aku nomor ponselmu. Bagaimana?" Shinobu segera bangkit ketika bocah itu memasang wajah tak nyaman. Ia seperti kurcaci karena badan Uzui memang sebesar bison jantan.

Sebuah pukulan telak menghantam bagian belakang kepala Uzui, pria tinggi itu meringis kesakitan.

"Jangan menganggunya, bodoh!" jika sudah berhadapan dengan Shinobu, Uzui mendadak ciut. Ia segera pergi sembari menahan ringisan sakit. "Dia sudah punya tiga pacar, masih saja menganggu oranglain." Gumam Shinobu.

"Terima kasih, Kocho-san!"

"Tidak masalah. Kau ingin bertemu Giyuu?" dengan cepat sosok berambut kemerahan itu mengangguk. "Ada keperluan?"

"Tomioka-san dipanggil oleh Tamayo-sensei."

Sesaat Shinobu bertanya-tanya apa yang membuat Tamayo-sensei memanggil Giyuu. Apakah Giyuu membuat masalah? Tapi sepertinya itu tidak mungkin.

"Giyuu-kun… kau dipanggil Tamayo-sensei!" teriak Shinobu, Giyuu mendengus kesal sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan buku. Sosok berambut kemerahan itu bernama Kamado Tanjirou, siswa kelas sebelah. Shinobu dan Giyuu adalah murid kelas unggulan. Giyuu mengikuti Tanjirou yang kikuk mengajaknya keruang guru.

Shinobu menggendikkan bahunya, lebih baik ia berlatih basket saja.

.

.

"Giyuuu! Ayo temani aku membeli bola basket!" Shinobu melompat ke tempat tidur Giyuu. Menindih sahabat kecilnya itu, erangan kesal terdengar nyaring. Demi Tuhan, ini masih sangat pagi bagi Shinobu untuk merusak hari liburnya.

Sejak Giyuu bergabung dengan tim olimpiade fisika, sahabatnya itu berubah menjadi sosok yang sibuk. Giyuu jadi lebih sering membaca buku dikelas dibanding menemaninya makan siang dikantin, Giyuu juga lebih sering belajar bersama Tanjirou daripada melihatnya berlatih basket seperti biasanya.

"Tidak bisa. Aku akan belajar dengan Tanjirou nanti."

"Ore?" Shinobu beringsut turun dari ranjang Giyuu, memandang tak mengerti sahabat kecilnya itu. Entah mengapa disudut hatinya Shinobu merasa tidak tenang, merasa panas. Ia hanya terlalu bingung, Giyuu yang biasanya bersamanya kini memberikan perhatian pada oranglain. Shinobu tahu bahwa ia sangat egois, namun ia juga tidak mengerti akan dirinya sendiri. Mungkin terbiasa dengan Giyuu yang bersamanya, Shinobu menjadi tidak rela? Entahlah.

"Aku harus belajar dengan serius Shinobu. Jadi maaf saja jika beberapa bulan kedepan aku tidak bisa banyak bersamamu." Giyuu bangkit, mengambil pakaian dari dalam lemarinya. Mungkin Giyuu tidak menyadari raut sendu yang menghias wajah cantik Shinobu.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti." Shinobu lantas tersenyum cerah, ini hanya sementara. Sahabatnya akan kembali lagi padanya setelah lomba ini berakhir.

Giyuu menoleh. "Apa kau mau ikut?"

"Tentu!"

.

.

Harus Shinobu akui bahwa Tanjirou adalah sosok yang menyenangkan, setelah lomba olimpiade fisika. Tanjirou resmi bergabung dengannya dan Giyuu, mereka sering bermain bersama. Kadang kala Giyuu dan Shinobu membantu Tanjirou menjaga toko roti milik keluarganya.

Tiga tahun terlewati, pertemanan mereka kian erat dari hari kehari. Meski kadang mereka berkelahi untuk hal-hal yang tidak perlu. Meski kadang kala Shinobu cemburu dengan kedekatan antara Giyuu dan Tanjirou, tapi selama ini Shinobu menganggap bahwa ia hanyalah tidak rela Giyuu lebih dekat dengan oranglain disbanding dirinya. Rasa cemburu antar sahabat, begitulah Shinobu menyebutnya.

Bunga sakura bermekaran dengan indah, bunga satu malam. Setelah mekar, sakura akan segera menggugurkan dirinya. Hari kelulusan sudah didepan mata, kebahagiaan melukis wajah seluruh siswa karena akhirnya bisa menamatkan pendidikan SMA.

"Bunga sakuranya bagus." Tanjirou berjalan beriringan dengan Shinobu, menikmati semilir angin yang berhembus juga bunga sakura yang berjatuhan diatas kepala. Mereka hanya pulang berdua karena Giyuu masih ada urusan dengan Tamayo-sensei.

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan eskrim, Tanjirou-kun!" usul Shinobu langsung disetujui oleh Tanjirou.

"Shinobu… aku ingin berbicara." Langkah kaki terhenti, mereka berdiri berhadapan. Shinobu menaikkan salah satu alisnya penuh rasa ingin tahu, jarang sekali Tanjirou mau berbicara secara personal seperti ini dengannya. Apakah ini masalah yang serius?

"Apa?"

"Aku menyukai Giyuu."

Sakura gugur lebih banyak dari sebelumnya. Keduanya berhadapan dengan perasaan yang berbeda, Tanjirou yang lega dan Shinobu yang merasakan sebuah sentakan luar biasa dalam dadanya. Sesaat ia tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih, banyak pertanyaan yang menggantung didalam kepalanya.

Tanjirou menyukai Giyuu? Sejak kapan? Kenapa bisa? Kenapa harus Giyuu? Mengapa ia merasa tidak rela?

Pertanyaan itu membuat kepalanya benar-benar pening. Shinobu tidak marah, namun lebih daripada itu. Ia merasa jantungnya ditebas oleh pedang, rasanya panas dan menyakitkan. Raut wajah Tanjirou membuat Shinobu semakin tidak mengerti dengan perasaannya sendiri.

"Kau ingin menyatakan perasaanmu padanya?" Shinobu bertanya dengan perasaan sesak. Memandang lurus iris delima milik Tanjirou, mata yang selalu memancarkan sebuah keberanian kini dipenuhi oleh kabut keraguan.

"Aku ragu." Tanjirou bisa lega karena Shinobu tidak menghakimi perasaan yang ia miliki.

Shinobu menepuk bahu Tanjirou. "Jika suka katakan saja."

Hanya kalimat sederhana, namun berbeda urusan jika sahabatmulah yang mengatakannya. Keberanian yang sempat lenyap kini mulai berkumpul didalam dada Tanjirou. Shinobu mengajak Tanjirou untuk melanjutkan perjalanan.

Ia merasa menjadi orang yang sangat buruk, karena berharap Giyuu menolak perasaan Tanjirou.

**.**

**.**

_**[Yang kuinginkan hanyalah agar kau mau mendengar semua isi pikiranku.**_

_**Tapi, aku berbohong aku mempunyai rahasia yang tak bisa kukatakan**_

_**Aku sangat lemah dari apa yang kau kira]**_

Shinobu bangun pagi buta karena suara ketukan dipintu rumahnya, orangtuanya pergi ke rumah neneknya yang tengah sakit jadi hanya Shinobu seorang diri dirumah. Gadis berambut hitam dengan aksen ungu itu menguap seraya membuka pintu, baru saja mulutnya hendak bertanya. Matanya melebar melihat Tanjirou berdiri didepan pintu rumahnya dengan mata yang basah. Rasa kantuk sudah lenyap dari diri Shinobu, ia memandang aneh sahabatnya ini. Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa Tanjirou menangis pagi buta begini?

"Tanjirou? Ayo masuk!" Shinobu mengajak Tanjirou masuk kedalam rumahnya, bingung harus berkata apa. Ia membiarkan Tanjirou terisak sampai dadanya lega, setelah itu Shinobu akan mulai bertanya.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian Tanjirou baru tenang.

"Ada apa, Tanjirou?" Shinobu tahu betul jika Tanjirou bukanlah tipikal orang yang mudah menangis. Jika Tanjirou sampai seperti ini pasti ada hal yang benar-benar melukai perasaannya.

"Aku sudah menyatakan perasaanku." Tanjirou membuka suara. Shinobu tercekat, semalam ia bercerita pada Kanae tentang apa yang dirasakannya. Kakak cantiknya itu tertawa dan berkata bahwa kini Shinobu sedang jatuh cinta. Semua beban dipundak Shinobu seakan terangkat, sekaran ia mengerti kenapa. Ia jatuh cinta pada Giyuu, sahabatnya.

"Lalu?" dengan agak cemas Shinobu bertanya.

"Dia hanya diam. Kuanggap dia menolakku." Hati Shinobu mencelos. Seharusnya ia merasa lega karena orang yang ia cintai tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan Tanjirou, namun hatinya menolak hal itu. Ia merasa sakit ketika tahu Tanjirou patah hati. Bagaimanapun Tanjirou adalah sahabatnya juga, ia tidak tega melihat Tanjirou bersedih seperti ini.

"Tidak apa-apa, kau akan menemukan yang lebih baik dari Giyuu. Aku yakin itu!" Shinobu menenangkan Tanjirou.

"Ya, semoga saja." Tanjirou tersenyum, Shinobu mengajaknya untuk membuat sandwich. Tanjirou tahu, Shinobu sedang berusaha menghiburnya.

* * *

Kehidupan universitas Tanjirou, Giyuu, dan Shinobu dimulai. Hubungan ketiganya menjadi lebih dekat, Tanjirou sudah melupakan perasaannya pada Giyuu. Ketegangan yang sempat tercipta berhasil Shinobu hancurkan. Shinobu masih memendam perasaan pada Giyuu, andai saja ia punya keberanian sebesar Tanjirou maka semua tidak akan terlalu membebaninya seperti ini.

"Siapapun yang kalah sampai digerbang, maka harus mentraktir es krim!" Shinobu memulai taruhan konyol. Ditanggapi bahwa mereka tidak lebih seperti kumpulan anak SD oleh Giyuu, pemuda berwajah tampan itu sukses mendapat tatapan tajam dari Tanjirou dan Shinobu.

Taruhan ini dimenangkan oleh Giyuu, Tanjirou menuduhnya sebagai orang licik karena diam-diam antusias. Tanjirou harus merogoh sakunya dalam-dalam karena ia kalah.

"Es krim stoberi memang terbaik!" Shinobu lahap memakan es krim berwarna merah jambu dengan potongan buah stoberi diatasnya.

Mereka mengeluh dan mengobrolkan dunia kuliah yang melelahkan. Tanjirou jadi sering tidur dikelas karena semalam suntuk mengerjakan tugas yang menumpuk.

Warna jingga mulai muncul dilangit, Giyuu mengajak dua sahabatnya itu pulang.

"Aduh!" Tanjirou berhenti melangkah.

"Ada apa Tanjirou?" tanya Shinobu dengan panik. Tanjirou meringis kesakitan sembari memegangi kakinya, ah, tadi Tanjirou sempat terjatuh. "Apa kakimu terluka?"

"Tidak!" Tanjirou menggeleng, Giyuu tidak percaya. Ia menarik tangan Tanjirou menuju kursi taman, mendudukkan paksa pemuda beranting hanafuda itu. Giyuu menggulung celana Tanjirou sampai diatas lutut.

"Tanjirou! Kau terluka, bodoh!" Shinobu melihat lutut Tanjirou mengeluarkan darah.

"Kugendong." Shinobu yang hendak menyiapkan kalimat omelan untuk Tanjirou sontak terdiam. Giyuu berjongkok dihadapan Tanjirou, sementara Tanjirou terkejut luar biasa. Tidak menyangka bahwa Giyuu melakukan hal ini. Jantungnya berdegup dengan sangat kencang, perasaan yang susah payah dikuburnya dalam-dalam meluap begitu saja tanpa bisa dicegah."Ayo!"

"Tidak perlu, Giyuu! Aku masih bisa jalan!" Tanjirou menolak, namun tatapan tajam yang Giyuu layangkan membuat Tanjirou bungkam. Akhirnya ia naik ke punggung Giyuu, menyembunyikan wajah dibahu Giyuu karena mereka menjadi tontonan.

Shinobu berjalan disamping keduanya dalam diam.

**.**

**.**

_**[penderitaan dan kesedihan yang tidak bisa hilang, tetapi saat bersamamu**_

_**Betapa senangnya aku mengatakannya sambil tertawa "seperti ini lebih baik."]**_

Sejak hari dimana Giyuu menggendong Tanjirou, Shinobu merasa bahwa ia sendirian. Giyuu dan Tanjirou menjadi lebih sering bersama, sekuat apapun Shinobu berusaha masuk dalam dunia yang keduanya ciptakan. Ia tidak pernah berhasil. Shinobu tidak bisa menjelaskan perasaannya dengan detail, ia merasa seharusnya ia lenyap saja. Mungkin dengan begini mereka berdua lebih bahagia.

Aliran sungai yang tenang dipandangi dengan seksama oleh Shinobu. Jika Tanjirou dan Giyuu menganggapnya adalah sosok yang kuat, mereka berdua salah besar. Nyatanya Shinobu sangatlah lemah, ia menangis diam-diam karena hal ini. Ikan-ikan dengan riang berenang di air yang jernih, berusaha melawan arus yang tercipta.

Kanae pernah mengatakan bahwa jika ia menyukai seseorang maka ia sebaiknya menyatakan perasaanya. Bukankah ia pernah mengatakan hal ini pada Tanjirou dulu? Tapi dialah yang pengecut, dialah yang tidak berani menyatakan perasaannya dan terus berlindung dibalik kata 'sahabat'.

Jika ia terus seperti ini, maka dirinya akan terus menjadi pecundang. Shinobu bangkit, berlari menuju kelas Tanjirou, tidak memperdulikan orang-orang yang ditabrak olehnya. Shinobu sampai didepan ruang kelas Tanjirou.

"Shinobu?" Tanjirou berpapasan dengan Shinobu didepan pintu, mengerjab karena sahabatnya itu menunduk dalam dengan keringat yang menetes.

"Aku menyukai Giyuu."

Tatapan mata penuh keyakinan, Tanjirou tersentak mendengarnya. Buku-buku ditangannya nyaris jatuh, Tanjirou meraih kembali kesadarannya. Tidak menyangka jika Shinobu akan mengucapkan hal tak terduga seperti itu.

Shinobu menyukai Giyuu. Tanjirou merasa sakit tiba-tiba, bukankah wajar jika Shinobu menyukai Giyuu keduanya sudah bersama dalam jangka waktu yang lama bukan tidak mungkin jika keduanya saling menyukai.

Disinilah ia yang merusak segalanya. Tiba-tiba datang diantara Giyuu dan Shinobu.

Tanjirou tersenyum lemah. "Nyatakan saja kalau begitu."

Shinobu memandang lurus mata Tanjirou, ia bisa melihat ketulusan dan kelembutan yang luar biasa disana. Shinobu tercekat, dulu Tanjirou pernah berada diposisi yang sama sepertinya. Saat itu Shinobu berharap Giyuu menolak Tanjirou. Tapi kini… Tanjirou mengatakannya dengan begitu tulus.

Shinobu merasa benar-benar buruk.

"Ah, aku harus ke kelas selanjutnya." Tanjirou melirik jam yang menempel didinding. "Semoga berhasil Shinobu." Tepukan singkat diberikan Tanjirou pada bahu sempit Shinobu, pemuda itu berlalu.

Mata Shinobu ditutupi oleh airmata. Dalam persekian detik airmata meluncur jatuh, menetes dengan deras.

Ia adalah orang terjahat didunia ini.

* * *

Hubungan Tanjirou dan Giyuu menjadi renggang. Tanjirou selalu beralasan bahwa tugasnya sangat banyak, tapi Shinobu tahu bahwa Tanjirou sedang berusaha menghindarinya dan Giyuu. Rasa bersalah berkumpul didalam dada Shinobu, semua ini salahnya. Shinobu tidak tahu bahwa semua akan serumit ini.

Malam ini ia hanya pulang berdua dengan Giyuu, ditangan mereka ada sekaleng kopi hangat. Milik Shinobu sudah habis, ia akan membuangnya ditempat sampah halte nanti.

Hingga detik ini Shinobu tidak mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Giyuu. Ia sudah memikirkannya bahwa sebaiknya perasaannya ini disimpan sendiri, Shinobu lebih ingin melihat Tanjirou bahagia. Terdengar sangat klise, namun begitulah kenyataannya. Ia berteman dengan Tanjirou bukan dalam jangka waktu yang singkat, mereka memahami satu sama lain dengan begitu baik. Bertekad mengubur perasaannya pada Giyuu, tidak mau menghancurkan apapun juga.

"Jika aku menyukai seseorang, apa tanggapanmu?" Giyuu tiba-tiba bertanya.

"Hee? Kau menyukai seseorang? Kupikir kau aseksual." Ejek Shinobu dengan jenaka, meski disudut hatinya merasa terpukul. Akhirnya hari itu tiba, hari dimana Giyuu akan menyukai oranglain.

"Aku serius, Shinobu." Giyuu kadang sebal karena Shinobu suka mengejeknya.

Shinobu tertawa lantas meminta maaf.

"Hm bagaimana ya? Aku senang sekali tentu saja!" Shinobu merangkul bahu Giyuu, meski ia harus berjinjit karena perbedaan tinggi yang signifikan. "Jadi siapa yang kau sukai, Giyuu-kun no baka?"

"Tanjirou. Saat SMA aku sempat menolaknya, namun akhir-akhir ini semua terasa berbeda." Shinobu behenti melangkah begitupula Giyuu. Mereka berdiri berhadapan, Shinobu tersenyum sedih. Jadi begini akhirnya? Keduanya saling menyukai. Shinobu tidak tahu harus merasa bahagia atau terluka. Perasaannya campur aduk.

"Kau mau mengungkapkannya?" tanya Shinobu.

"Tidak tahu, aku takut hal ini malah merusak pertemanan kita."

"AHO!" Sebuah kaleng kopi kosong menghantam dahi Giyuu, Shinobu menunduk setelah berhasil melempar kaleng itu. Napasnya menderu, menahan emosi dan kesedihan. Giyuu terkejut, memandang sahabatnya sejak kecil itu tak mengerti. "JIKA KAU SUKA KATAKAN SAJA!"

Shinobu berteriak, Giyuu memandang wajah Shinobu yang dibanjiri lelehan airmata dipipi.

"Shinobu…" Giyuu hampir tidak pernah melihat Shinobu menangis.

"Kalau kau menyukainya katakana saja Giyuu, jangan sampai menyesal nantinya."

"Tapi aku tidak mau persahabatan ini rusak nantinya." Airmata semakin turun dengan deras, tidak menyangka bahwa Giyuu memikirkan ikatan diantara mereka bertiga. Giyuu yang tidak pernah terlihat perduli pada orang-orang disekelilingnya.

"Lalu apa dengan berdiam diri semuanya akan lebih baik? Kau lebih pengecut dibanding Tanjirou yang berani menyatakan perasaannya padamu."

"Tapi-"

"Kau benar-benar ingin aku menendang bokongmu supaya kau sadar ya?" geram Shinobu.

"Shinobu…"

Sebuah tendangan kuat dipantat Giyuu, Shinobu memandangnya dengan geram. Giyuu mengaduh kesakitan. Tapi kemudian mereka tertawa, Giyuu memeluk Shinobu. Mengucapkan terima kasih karena mau mendukungnya, Shinobu menyembunyikan wajah dibahu Giyuu. Sebentar saja ia ingin menangis, membiarkan rasa sakitnya menghilang.

Pada akhirnya yang bisa Shinobu lakukan adalah merelakannya.

* * *

Mitsuri menahan airmatanya ketika mendengar cerita Shinobu, tidak menyangka bahwa ada cerita semacam ini. Mitsuri pikir cerita semacam ini hanya terjadi pada novel atau drama picisan, namun mendengar cerita asli dari orang yang mengalaminya Mitsuri bisa merasakan kesedihan itu juga.

Shinobu tertawa.

"Jangan mengasihani aku, oke? Aku baik-baik saja."

"Lalu Tomioka-san dan temanmu itu?"

Shinobu tersenyum kecil. "Mereka bersama hingga detik ini, bahkan Giyuu berencana melamar Tanjirou."

"Perasaanmu sendiri?"

"Huh? Aku adalah pengecut. Hanya aku dan Tanjirou yang tahu, awalnya Tanjirou hendak menolak Giyuu namun aku berhasil meyakinkannya bahwa aku baik-baik saja."

"Kenapa kau melakukan hal ini? Kau berhak bahagia kan?" tuntut Mitsuri.

"Kebahagiaanku adalah mereka berdua. Selama mereka bahagia, aku juga akan bahagia." Ucap Shinobu dengan yakin.

Giyuu datang mendekat dan mengajaknya pulang, keduanya berpamitan pada Kanao dan Mitsuri.

Keduanya berjalan beriringan, sesekali Shinobu menggoda Giyuu dan keduanya tertawa bersama.

"Aku tidak menyangka masih ada pertemanan seperti itu." Gumam Kanao tidak percaya.

**.**

**.**

"Apakah engkau bersedia menerimanya sebagai pasangan hidupmu?"

"Saya bersedia."

Suara riuh tepuk tangan terdengar nyaring ketika sumpah pernikahan berhasil diucapkan. Suara dentingan piano menambah suasana haru didalam gereja.

Kedua pria itu saling bertukar cincin, saling berpandangan sebelum akhirnya berbagi kecupan singkat dibibir. Menandakan bahwa mereka sudah resmi menjadi pasangan hari ini.

Pandangan mata Shinobu terasa mengabur, rasa sakit dan bahagia menguasai dadanya. Bahagia akhirnya dua sahabatnya menikah, sakit karena cintanya tidak terbalas. Shinobu berusaha merelakannya, bukankah ini yang ia harapkan selama ini?

Tanjirou dan Giyuu berhak berbahagia, mereka sudah melewati masa sulit bersama-sama. Sebagai sahabat, Shinobu harus mendukungnya sepenuh hati. Walau perasaannya tak pernah terbalas, bagi Shinobu… Giyuu masih menjadi sahabatnya hingga detik ini adalah hal yang paling disyukurinya.

Giyuu yang dulunya hanya bocah pendiam dan tidak memberontak ketika ditindas, sampai ia harus turun tangan untuk melindunginya sudah memulai lembaran hidupnya yang baru. Melihat setiap perkembangan Giyuu membuat Shinobu benar-benar terharu. Ah, andai malam itu ia tidak melempar kepala Giyuu dengan kaleng dan menendang pantatnya maka Giyuu tidak akan berani menyatakan perasaannya. Selamanya Giyuu hanya akan memendam perasaannya pada Tanjirou. Giyuu benar-benar payah.

"Shinobu!" wanita cantik itu mendongak, memandang dua sahabatnya yang kini berdiri dihadapannya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Shinobu keheranan, harusnya mereka kini berada diluar untuk foto keluarga kan. Tamu yang belum beranjak memperhatikan ketiganya penuh rasa ingin tahu.

Shinobu bangkit, hendak melayangkan pukulan didahi keduanya. Namun pelukan tiba-tiba dari Tanjirou dan Giyuu membuat Shinobu mematung.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Tanjirou dan Giyuu bersamaan. Andai Shinobu tidak meyakinkan mereka berdua, maka mereka tidak akan mencapai titik ini.

"B-baka! Apa yang kalian lakukan huh?" suara Shinobu bergetar. Airmata yang sejak tadi ditahannya akhirnya menetes, membalas pelukan dua sahabatnya. Rasanya benar-benar hangat dan membuatnya lega. Rasanya seluruh beban yang ada dibahu Shinobu terangkat. Sekarang ia bisa benar-benar bahagia untuk kedua sahabatnya.

Shinobu menyayangi keduanya dengan sepenuh hati.

Begini saja, lebih baik kan?

**END**

**Saya bener-bener ga pede. Ini cerita yang sangat klise, tapi entah kenapa tema friendzone emang selalu menarik #gerakanmantananggotakejebakfriendzone**

**Kalo boleh curhat dikit saya pernah kok ada diposisi Shinobu. Akhirnya berusaha merelakan meski dalam hati marah luar biasa… tapi yakinlah liat dia bahagia dengan pasangannya saya bener-bener bersyukur pada akhirnyaaa…**

**Cerita ini centernya adalah Shinobu, jadi semua diceritakan dari sudut pandang Shinobu. Btw potongan lirik diatas itu terjemahan lagu Kenshi Yonezu judulnya Eine Kleine, lagu favorit saya sejauh ini ehehehe**

**Saya keseringan ngisi ff di event ini. Mohon maaf ya buat panitianya *bow* saya sayang Tanjirou abisan /ditebas Giyuu/ gak, saya sayang Sabito kok.**


End file.
